1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and apparatus for teaching and display purposes. The apparatus may be used both for fun and games as well as for worthwhile instructional and educational purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for displaying various articles of interest for viewing by an audience and the like is that they are normally quite limited in the variations of display methods. Furthermore, they normally do not permit the operator thereof to be hidden from view, and do not offer the additional feature of a hidden operator which adds great mystery to the overall function of the device. For some reason, people are more often intrigued and enchanted with machines which appear to operate by themselves and which have no visible operator therefor. This hidden operation type apparatus offers charm and mystique which for some unknown reason increases the overall attractiveness of the device and the resultant usefulness thereof.
Another problem with known type apparatuses for multiple displays is that they often involve complicated electrical circuits and electronic equipment which not only are confusing for an operator without a lot of experience on same, but also greatly increases the maintenance requirements of such apparatuses.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not designed for easy and ready portability, and therefore are not very useful for transporting to shows, fairs, schools, etc.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,400 -- Sep. 19, 1939 and 3,608,222 -- Sep. 28, 1971.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.